Legacy of the Northern Clans: Book 1: Unearthed
by Kitty McGold
Summary: Hazelpaw always grew up thinking she was a normal apprentice of PineClan. But times have changed and the air has become thick with secrecy. A long-lost affair and an old rivalry have unearthed themselves, forcing Hazelpaw seal a fate for her own protection and of course, remain alive. NEW STORY! Please R&R, rated T.
1. Prologue

**Hi there, if you don't know me, my name is Kitty McGold. Thank you for your curiosity in my story, I really hope it suites your taste! Get ready for a tale of drama, romance, mystery, and war... in the north. Please enjoy! Reviews and Criticism are highly appreciated!**

_**Disclaimer: Warriors belong to the Erins, not me.**_

* * *

**Allegiances**

PineClan

Leader: Redstar-reddish muscular tom with black ears, green eyes

Deputy: Oakfoot-white tom with brown paws, amber eyes

Apprentice, Fleckpaw

Medicine Cat: Starlingcall-small speckled black she-cat, pale blue eyes

Warriors:

Robinpelt-gray tom with white chest fur and tail tip, yellow eyes

Gingerfoot-pale she-cat with a brown front paw, amber eyes

Fallenwing-dark fluffy gray tom with large white spots, yellow eyes

Owlfeather- handsome brown tom, green eyes

Apprentice, Hazelpaw

Brackentail-light tabby tom with brown tail, narrow amber eyes

Darkfang-thick muscular gray tom with black muzzle, blue eyes

Whitegaze-light creamy she-cat with bluish-gray eyes

Apprentice, Tinypaw

Leafclaw-handsome dark brown tabby tom with black paws, green eyes

Apprentice, Ravenpaw

Swiftfur-skinny brown tom with unusual dark stripes going down back, yellow eyes

Apprentice, Shrewpaw

Foxfur-orange tom with white tail tip, bright green eyes

Fawnfur-pretty brown she-cat with white underbelly, tail tip, and paws, blue eyes

Birchleap-light gray tom with tabby markings, soft blue eyes

Apprentices:

Hazelpaw-pretty light brown she-cat with glistening light green eyes

Tinypaw-small fluffy white she-cat with a light gray paw, large blue eyes

Ravenpaw-muscular dusky black tom, piercing yellow eyes

Fleckpaw-dark gray tabby with white underbelly and limbs, amber eyes

Shrewpaw-small sleek brown tom with fluffy black tail and paws, amber eyes

Queens:

Petaltail-pale gray she-cat with white tail tip, amber eyes; mother of Darkfang's kit, Thrushkit, small gray tom with black muzzle and stripes, green eyes

Creamrose-creamy she-cat with white muzzle, underbelly, and tail tip, blue eyes; mother of Fallenwing's kits, Snowkit, fluffy white she-cat with large greenish-golden eyes, Graykit, small dark gray and white tom with blue eyes, and Rosekit, white and creamy she-cat with green eyes; Tinypaw

Elders:

Drypatch-fuzzy pale brown tom, yellow eyes

Webfoot-black tom with big gray paws, amber eyes

**RapidClan**

Leader: Fallowstar-gray tom with dark gray stripes, icy blue eyes

Deputy: Rainfall-speckled gray tom, amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Lightpool-white and gray she-cat with light green eyes

Apprentice, Silverpaw

Warriors:

Roughstep-large brown tom, amber eyes

Apprentice, Bearpaw

Gorsewave-pale tom with amber eyes

Darkstorm-dark tabby tom with yellow eyes

Copperfur-tannish tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Troutpaw

Slushfall-fluffy pale she-cat with gray tail, green eyes

Apprentice, Frostpaw

Ripclaw-muscular gray tom with one black paw, blue eyes

Crookedfoot-light brown tom with awkward back paw, amber eyes

Brownnose-patchy black tom with dark brown nose, amber eyes

Lilyfur-light gray she-cat, golden eyes

Apprentices:

Bearpaw-muscular fluffy brown tom with long claws, amber eyes

Frostpaw-pale tabby gray she-cat with gleaming amber eyes

Silverpaw-light gray she-cat, green eyes

Troutpaw-dark gray tom with one black ear, amber eyes

Queens:

Orangeglow-pale sandy she-cat, unusual orange-like eyes; mother of Ripclaw's kits, Sunkit, dappled orange she-kit with white paws and amber eyes, and Jabkit, dark gray tom with one black paw and blue eyes

Minnowtail-white tabby she-cat with black tail, green eyes; mother of Gorsewave's kit, Tumblekit, short legged gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Mossflower- pretty gray she-cat with white markings, amber eyes

Elders:

Fishbone-black tom with bent tail, amber eyes

**RockClan**

Leader: Thistlestar-dark brown tom, amber eyes

Deputy: Hawkclaw-muscular gray tabby tom, blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Sagefur-sleek dark gray tom, light blue eyes

Apprentice, Shrubfoot

Warriors:

Sootflank-dark tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Duskpaw

Scarnose-dusky gray tom with a scar going across nose, amber eyes

Lioncall-sandy muscular tom with thick tail, amber eyes

Hollowfoot-white tom with gray back legs, blue eyes

Apprentice, Cloudpaw

Bolderface-light gray tom with dark mask on face, amber eyes

Apprentice, Falconpaw

Shadowfur-dark brown tom with black markings going down back, blue eyes

Softclaw-tall gray and black she-cat, amber eyes

Apprentice, Wingpaw

Brokenface-dark brown tom with many scars on face, amber eyes

One-ear-pale brown she-cat with one ear bitten off, green eyes

Apprentices:

Shrubpaw-black tom with brown fore paws, blue eyes

Cloudpaw-dark gray tom with bluish eyes

Falconpaw-muscular dark brown tom with white chest fur, golden eyes

Duskpaw-dark tom with yellow eyes

Wingpaw-small pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

Sleekfur-smooth light brown she-cat, light green eyes; mother of Sootflank's kit, Nightkit, black and brown tom with green eyes

Ambersurge-pretty pale she-cat with dark amber eyes; mother of Lioncall's kits; Rosekit, light orange she-kit with dark amber eyes, Goldenkit, sandy brown she-cat with large yellow eyes

Elders:

Snapjaw-old shaggy brown tom, blind

Tailtwitch-tabby tom with fluffy tail, amber eyes

**FadeClan**

Leader: Willowstar-soft furred gray she-cat, narrow blue eyes

Deputy: Graystorm-dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Bristleberry-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

Apprentice, Maplepaw

Warriors:

Ivyfeather-dark tabby she-cat, green eyes

Apprentice, Weaselpaw

Applenose-small light she-cat with a very pink nose, blue eyes

Fernpool-patchy light brown she-cat, amber eyes

Apprentice, Featherpaw

Oatfur-dark brown tom with white paws, blue eyes

Frozenfall-white she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye

Razorjaw-tall black tom with long fangs, amber eyes

Daisyleaf-pretty skinny light brown she-cat, green eyes

Apprentice, Sneezepaw

Grasswhisker-brown tom with long whiskers, green eyes

Apprentices:

Maplepaw-golden brown tom, yellow eyes

Sneezepaw-scruffy pale tom, green eyes

Featherpaw-pretty golden she-cat, amber eyes

Weaselpaw-brown tom, amber eyes

Queens:

Milknose-light brown she-cat with creamy nose, blue eyes; mother of Oatfur's kits, Whitekit, small brown tabby tom with white paws, Dapplekit, brown she-cat with dark brown spots and amber eyes, Breezekit, light brown tom with white forepaws and blue eyes, and Tallkit, pale brown tabby with big ears and amber eyes

Swanheart-beautiful white she-cat, blue eyes, deaf, pregnant with Graystorm's kit; Silkkit, pretty white and grey she-kit, green eyes

Elders:

Blueface-gray tom with bluish gray patch on face, blue eyes

Jaggedtooth-old fuzzy brown tom with twisted teeth, pale eyes

XXxxx

* * *

_Prologue_

A pale leaf-bare moon hovered over the horizon of a snow-covered pine forest. As dark as it may have seemed, the whole of StarClan was glistening as a swarm of stars in the patch of Silverpelt. They, combined with milky glare of the moon, cast a glow onto the silent camp of PineClan.

Fallenwing was sitting near the camp's entrance, ignoring the chilling air that blew against his darkened grey and white fur. It was his turn to keep watch for the night, and as much as he desired to curl back into his warm, feather-filled nest, his mate, Creamrose, had just had his kit two moons ago, and he'd do anything to protect them.

A sound made his ear twitch, but it was only Foxfur making his way unsteadily across the camp to Starlingcall's medicine den. From the sickened scent that drifted from the young warrior, Fallenwing could tell Foxfur's stomach was hurting again.

Earlier in the afternoon, he had accidentally eaten a rotten woodpecker that he'd found discarded in the woods. The poor tom probably thought it was his lucky day, finding a juicy piece of fresh-kill all on its own. Fallenwing shook his head sympathetically, remembering the event.

_Serves him right for breaking the warrior code._

A moment later, Fallenwing heard Foxfur's wretched gagging and he shuddered. Apparently, hearing _that_ was worse than a cold night.

Suddenly, movement flickered at the corner of Fallenwing's eyes and he sharply twisted his head to see what, or who, it was. Fallenwing squinted and slowly scanned the surrounding undergrowth. It was all covered in snow. Even though it was dark, he'd surely be able to see a figure against it, right?

Another swift movement caught his eye, much clearer this time, and Fallenwing quickly leaped to his paws, which were already unsheathed in seconds. His fur fluffed up at the sense of danger approaching and his first mind was to call a signal of alert his Clanmates.

But before he could utter a sound, something large and heavy barreled into him, wheeling him sideways. Fallenwing hissed in surprise and glared up, but his anger faded as he met the frightened eyes of his best friend, Owlfeather.

"Owlfeather?" Fallenwing snorted. "What are you doing out of camp so late?"

Owlfeather shook his head blindly. "I-It's hard to explain... Please, I need your help, Fallenwing."

Fallenwing tipped his head, getting a better look at the dark brown tom. His fur was ruffled and covered in burrs as if he couldn't give two mousetails about which direction he ran. And there was a hollow, melancholy look in his amber gaze; it was nothing Fallenwing had ever seen before.

"What's happened to you?" Fallenwing asked.

Owlfeather's hesitation was making Fallenwing anxious, until he finally replied, "It's Lilyfur... She's dead..." Owlfeather let his head crane in despair.

Fallenwing was confused. "You mean that RockClan warrior? How could you know this?" _  
_

"Fallenwing..." Owlfeather rasped. "Lilyfur was my mate, I loved her..."

Fallenwing drew in a sharp breath. He knew as much as any Clan cat that love could not be shared between two cats of different Clans. It was against the warrior code! Fallenwing wanted to slap the mousebrain across his ears, but he could already tell that Owlfeather was in enough pain as it were.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Fallenwing continued, "How long how have you both been together?"

"For several moons..." Owlfeather mewed shallowly. "I didn't think it could hurt to befriend her... But then I wanted to see her more, and so did she. We ended up meeting each other on our borders... But then..." Owlfeather trailed off.

Fallenwing leaned forward curiously. "...And then?"

Owlfeather didn't answer, but slowly dragged something in between his paws with his tail. A fluffy bundle with fur similar to Owlfeather's let out tiny, weak mews, nuzzling its little nose here and there at one of Owlfeather's paws.

Fallenwing's fur stood on end. "A kit? You had a kit?!" he hissed.

"Shh!" Owlfeather snapped, pulling the kit closer to him. "Lilyfur died giving birth to it; I was there with her."

Fallenwing couldn't take his eyes off the kit. "But... with Lilyfur dead and a kit born, trouble will arise between RockClan and PineClan! Tell me you've thought this through, Owlfeather!"

But Owlfeather sat there, looking utterly defeated.

Fallenwing sent his eyes up to look at his starry ancestors, hoping for their guidance, then looked back down at his clanmate. "Okay, where's Lilyfur's body?"

"Still near the river, I had to protect our kit."

Fallenwing thought for a moment. "We'll have to bury her body soon, but Redstar has to know about this."

"No!" the terrified warrior gasped. "If he finds out, he'll take our kit away from me!"

"Redstar is a wise and gentle tom," Fallenwing soothed. "He wouldn't do something like that. Although, this kit _is_ halfclan. RockClan has rights to it too. And have you even considered that you might get punished?"

Owlfeather's eyes burned determination into Fallenwing's. "I don't care what happens to me. I care about my kit's safety."

"What's going on here?!" a voice growled out of the shadows.

Fallenwing and Owlfeather flinched and turned at once to see a PineClan warrior, Brackentail, making his way towards them. Owlfeather tried to hide the kit, but it was too late.

Brackentail caught sight of it at once. "Owlfeather? What are you doing with a kit?!" the tabby snarled. "Redstar will want to hear about this." Fallenwing and Owlfeather exchanged a look of horror and watched as Brackentail padded towards the tree stump making out Redstar's den.

Fallenwing glanced sympathetically at his friend, and nudged his shoulder encouragingly. "Come on, the sooner we get this out of the way, the sooner we can bury Lilyfur."

Owlfeather obeyed and slowly got to his paws, carrying the limp kit in his teeth.

Once they were in the middle of the clearing, just near the High-stump, Brackentail padded out of Redstar's den, followed by Redstar himself. His reddish-ginger fur was a dark scarlet in the shadows of the camp. By the look of the ruffled fur clinging to his outlined muscles, Fallenwing could tell Brackentail had been exaggerating the details.

Redstar didn't even greet the warriors as he padded up to Owlfeather and quickly sniffed at the kit. Brackentail wormed around them, watching them a fox, "You see, Redstar? A kit! He's brought a-"

"Silence!" Redstar hissed impatiently. He looked to Owlfeather. "What is the meaning of this?"

Fallenwing was about to explain, but Owlfeather returned his leader's gaze, "I found this kit in the woods." he explained quickly. "I-I couldn't tell if it belonged to any of the Clans, and the warrior code forbids abandoning kits, even if they don't belong to a certain Clan. So I brought it here..."

As Redstar studied him carefully, Brackentail lashed his tail in anger, "You don't actually believe that squabble of _lies_, do you, Redstar!?"

Redstar glared at him. "I _believe_ in the warrior code. Owlfeather was right not to leave it." He gave the kit a few careful sniffs. "And he's right, it doesn't carry the scent of any of the Clans."

"But-" Brackentail tried to protest.

"Enough," Redstar growled, eyes flashing. "You woke me with fits of a disaster occurring, but this kit is a blessing from StarClan! It will remain here."

Brackentail's mouth fell open in disbelief.

"And Owlfeather," Redstar meowed, turning to the brown tom. "You are a more than capable warrior." He nodded in satisfaction. "When the time comes I shall make you this kit's mentor."

Owlfeather's eyes widened in relief, then clouded in worry. He dipped his head. "Thank you, Redstar."

"But, this kit can't-" Brackentail sputtered.

"And Fallenwing?" Redstar interrupted. "Can you see to it that Creamrose looks after the kit? I know she has a kind heart to put this kit under her care."

Fallenwing quickly dipped his head, exchanging an apprehensive look with Owlfeather. "Of course, Redstar."

Red nodded with a grunt. "Right, that's all for tonight. If everything goes well tonight, I will announce the kit's arrival to the Clan tomorrow." Turning away from the others he started padding back to the den, only to add sternly over his shoulder, "To the den with you, Brackentail."

Brackentail sent the two warriors a glare. "This isn't over, Owlfeather," he spat in disgust. With a swing of his head, Brackentail marched away.

Fallenwing let out a breath in relief. He could tell that Owlfeather was relieved as well.

Owlfeather nudged the kit towards Fallenwing. "Please tell Creamrose to look after my kit."

Fallenwing nodded, pulling the kit closer to him with his tail. "She would happy to, I know it." He glanced over to the camp entrance. "Are you ready to bury your mate?"

Owlfeather sighed. "Yes. I will see to it. You and Creamrose stay with my kit."

"If that's what you want," Fallenwing said.

Owlfeather nodded briskly. "It is."

Fallenwing nodded and watched as his friend rose to his paws and pad away to the entrance of the camp, until he was swamped away from sight by the whitening snow that covered the black forest.

Fallenwing turned away and looked back down at the squirming kit between his paws. "Oh, little one, you are in StarClan's paws now..."


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

A chilly wind drew over the sheltering pine trees overhead. The sky was a scattered blend of dawn and gray clouds, where the sun hid its warmth. Below, in the clearing of the PineClan camp, cats where reluctantly poking their heads out of their dens. It was clear they weren't thrilled about the returning cold of leaf-fall, as greenleaf was finally clearing away.

A joyous cry came from the nursery, followed by the snap of a queen.

"Tinykit!" Creamrose looked sternly at her daughter. "Do you want to wake every creature in the forest before the warriors can feed us?"

Tinykit, a fluffy white she-kit flipped over onto her back, wriggled excitedly. "It wasn't my fault! Hazelkit started it!"

Creamrose turned to Hazelkit, who was innocently blinking near their nest. "I only mentioned becoming apprentices soon..."

"With added details!" Tinykit pointed out.

Hazelkit purred, her light brown fur fluffing up in amusement.

Creamrose sighed. "Speaking of apprentices, you two are getting pretty big. You take up almost the whole nursery now that Petaltail's moved in." Creamrose glanced over at the pale gray she-cat resting in the warm shadows; her swollen belly was outlined along her nest.

She turned back to her kits. "Your father will be so proud of you both," she purred.

Hazelkit's heart swelled in pride. She couldn't wait to become an apprentice to show her Clan what a loyal warrior she'd make, and her father, Fallenwing, was no exception.

Tinypaw leaped back onto her paws as if reclaiming a new found energy. "Can we go outside, Creamrose? Can we?"

"I don't see why not," Creamrose meowed.

Excitedly, Hazelkit and Tinykit bolted away. Behind them, their mother called, "Just stay out of the medicine cat's den!"

Hazelkit leaped around, ignoring the cold ground beneath her paws. Ever since she and Tinykit had explored the camp two seasons ago, they couldn't wait for a chance to get outside and play around the camp. It was even more of a thrill for them because they would be apprenticed soon!

Tinykit pushed past her sister in an excited heap and turned on her. "What should we play?"

Hazelkit lowered onto her haunches. "Let's play invaders! You be the FadeClan invaders, and I'll be Redstar! The nursery can be PineClan."

Getting into character, Tinykit let out a menacing growl and swiped at Hazelkit with an outstretched paw. Hazelkit dodged it and braced herself for Tinykit's next move.

Suddenly, Tinykit stopped and plopped to the ground.

Hazelkit blinked in worry and padded up to her sister. "Tinykit?" she asked, poking her in the side.

In a whirl of white fur, Tinykit bolted up and plunged Hazelkit underneath her tiny paws yowling in victory. "I triumph over you Redstar!"

"Hey!" Hazelkit spat, twisting under her sister's grasp.

"Well done, Tinykit," a voice warmed.

The she-kits looked up to see Fallenwing coming up to them, his friend, Owlfeather, was following more slowly.

The she-kits purred warmly and ran up to meet their father with licks and nuzzles. Hazelkit could smell the forest lingering on her father's pelt, it made her claws extend with the wanting of adventure.

"Did you come from patrol, Fallenwing?" Hazelkit prompted.

Fallenwing looked down at them warmly. "The dawn patrol in fact... Are you two excited about your upcoming apprentice ceremonies?"

"Yes!" Tinykit meowed, her blue eyes wide.

"Just one more moon," Fallenwing sighed. His eyes wandered onto Hazelkit, and for a moment, Hazelkit wondered why his eyes looked so gloomy. She noticed Owlfeather looking at her too. His green eyes burned into hers, making Hazelkit edge back a little.

Fallenwing blinked, he seemed to notice he was staring. "Well, we have warrior duties to fulfill little ones. Leaf-fall has arrived and the Clan must be fed."

"Soon, that will be our duty, too!" Tinykit chirped.

Fallenwing's eyes brightened. "That's right!" He nodded. "Good day, kits."

As Hazelkit and Tinykit watched the toms leave, Creamrose padded up behind them and watched Fallenwing and Owlfeather head to an area where the warriors began to gather around Oakfoot, the PineClan deputy, for duties.

"Watch the warriors, kits," Creamrose murmured. "Soon, you'll have one of them be your mentors."

"Can Fallenwing train me?" Hazelkit asked.

"Parents can't train their own kits, fuzz-brain!" Tinykit snorted.

With a glare at her sister, Hazelkit begged, "That isn't true, right, Creamrose?"

"I'm afraid it is, dear," Creamrose murmured. "But don't worry. Redstar will give you wonderful mentors in due time. He is very wise."

Hazelkit gazed over at the warriors. She saw Fallenwing and Owlfeather amongst them at once and flinched as Owlfeather's stingy eyes met hers. She quickly looked away. _I'll glad take any mentor, as long as it's not him!_

* * *

**And that is all of chapter 1... Chapter 2 will come soon! How will Hazelkit's fate begin? Stay tuned to find out, it goes downhill from here, readers... Reviews and Criticism are appreciated!**

**~Kitty McGold**


End file.
